


Adventure Time!

by AverageMarvelBitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, M/M, Spider gang meets D&D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: During a game of D&D, Peter, Ned, MJ, Harley and Cassie Lang explain to a very curious Loki what a Dungeon Master is. Intrigued by the power a DM holds, and frankly appalled that these Midgardian kids are pretending to have adventures using only a badly drawn map and some dice, Loki decides it is time to give them a real adventure.Or: The one where the gang is sent to a made up land as their D&D characters and all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw something about a TV show where people would play D&D and the DM would be a magical creature who would actually send the players to the fantasy world where the adventure takes place and I thought... LOKI!
> 
> So here it is. Another WIP because I have no sense of self control!
> 
> Also, it should be obvious that I don't actually play D&D, I just watch videos on youtube of people playing it lol So some things might be incorrect, please don't hate me for it lol

Being a superhero wasn’t an easy task. There were bank robbers to stop pretty much every week, crazy villains with even crazier costumes out and about terrorizing the city at least twice a month, and, of course, every year there was a super powerful alien who wanted to destroy the Earth or rule over the people of Earth or destroy the universe or whatever evil plan they’d come up with. In other words, the superhero life was exhausting. Between the crime stopping business, the training sessions and the responsibilities of what Peter liked to call his _real_ life, it was hard to find the time to do something fun with his friends, which was why the young hero and his friends had created Game Night.

Game Night happened once a month, on a Friday. Basically, Harley, Ned, MJ, Cassie and Peter would get together at the penthouse, order lots of junk food, buy a shit ton of candy and play board games until one of them passed out from all the sugar. Lately, though, they had found a new passion: Dungeons and Dragons. Shuri had introduced them to the world of D&D the last time she was in town, helping them create their characters and coming up with the most amazing and intricate adventures to send them to. They had loved it so much that even after the girl was long gone, back to Wakanda, they continued to play every month without fail, using Mr. Stark’s holographic technology for the maps while Shuri did her job as Dungeon Master through a video call.

Everything was ready for yet another Game Night. The twelve boxes of pizza were already in place, accompanied by a huge bowl of M&M’s and a family package of Reese cups. Their phones had been turned off to avoid any distractions and each of them was already seated in their designated places, character sheets already in hand, excited for another adventure to begin.

“What is happening here?” a voice suddenly came from Peter’s right side, causing him to yelp loudly and drop the pizza he was holding on the floor.

Loki had suddenly materialized without any warning, as he usually did, arms behind his back as he looked around the living room with a frown.

“We’re playing Dungeons and Dragons”, MJ replied, taking a big bite out of her pizza, staring at Loki with an unimpressed look.

Loki’s eyes widened slightly at the name of the game. “Interesting. What exactly is that?”

“It’s an RPG”, Cassie replied, and then immediately explained after seeing the trickster’s blank look directed at her, “A Role Playing Game. We each create a character and use these special sheets of paper to write down their relevant characteristics, background story and abilities. Then, the Dungeon Master sends us an adventure on a far away land”.

“The Dungeon Master?”

“A DM is someone who creates the adventure we’re gonna go on. They come up with the plot for the adventure and play every other character in the world”, Ned explained and, seeing Loki’s confused look, quickly added, “They control the narrative”.

“They are your Master, then?” the god inquires with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look.

“They don’t control our actions, only the environment. We have these dices, you see”, Peter replied, showing him the very colorful dices on the table, “we roll them to see who goes first, if a spell or an attack works or not, and how much damage we’re inflicting”.

“Let me see if I understand this”, Loki said, curving himself over the table to look at the teens, “you sit around a table with pieces of paper and pretend to be other people in a game of make believe? Is this common practice amongst Midgardians?”

“No. This is common practice amongst nerds. Which we are’, Harley replied, staring dead eyed at Loki and raising his hand for a high five, to which Cassie promptly slapped.

The trickster god, however, merely raised an eyebrow once more. And then, a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

“May I inquire as to who or what each of you is in this fantasy world?”

“I’m Calypso, the human rogue pirate”, Cassie introduced herself with an exaggerated flourish of her hand.

“Lilith, the tiefling warlock”, MJ replied.

Ned smiled at Loki, “I’m Ned, the half-orc bard”.

“Drogon, the dragon born paladin”, Harley said with his mouth full of M&Ms.

“And I am Eldrin, wood-elf druid”, Peter introduced himself with a proud smile.

“Interesting. And this Dungeon Master… He decides what _adventures_ your little band of misfits will go on? And you must do so, without complain?”

“Basically, yes”.

“Wonderful”, Loki replied with a wicked smile, “Well, then, are you ready to embark on a new adventure?”

“Well, we are”, Ned said, looking confused, “We’re just waiting for Shuri. She’s our Dungeon Master”.

“Not tonight. Tonight, **I** am your master”, the trickster responded, once more putting his hands behind his back, “Are you ready for a _real_ adventure?”

The teenagers suddenly looked up in alarm. Peter quickly got up with wide eyes, waving his hands in front of himself, knowing exactly what was going through the god’s head.

“No no no…”, the chorus of voices filled the room, but it was too late.

The teens suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious, as Loki smiled over them.

“Shall we begin, then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up in a very strange land!

Peter woke up slowly, shielding his eyes from the bright sun light coming through the trees. He blinked several times with a grimace, feeling like he had the worst hangover of all time. He heard other moans of pain joining his own and looked around, finding his friends all lying on the grass, hands on their heads , looking just as confused as Peter felt. And then, after a moment, he finally noticed what they were wearing. Cassie had a hat on her head, complete with an eye patch and a trench coat that screamed ‘pirate’. MJ was at her right, wearing a long, red dress and… horns. Michele had horns. Michele was red and had horns! Peter was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack.

“OH MY GOD!”, Harley screamed in terror.

Everyone turned abruptly to see a dragon-like person, eyes as red as blood, and a mouth full of very sharp looking teeth. They all immediately got up, stepping away from the beast with gasps and yelps of terror.

“OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, taking one step closer to the dragon. “Harley? Is that you?”

“WHO THE HELL ELSE COULD IT BE? I’M A FUCKING DRAGON, MAN!”

“Holy crap”, Ned said softly on Peter’s left, raising his hands and looking at them in awe, “Holy crap, I’m green”.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?”, Michele asked angrily and, by god, she looked even more terrifying now than she did in her human form.

“Ok, everyone just calm down. Harley, stop screaming!”

“I’M A DRAGON! OH MY GOD, I’M AN UGLY DRAGON!”

Peter ignored his laments and turned back to the rest of the group. “Ok, it’s obvious what just happened. Loki is messing with us”.

“Makes sense”, Ned replied with a nod, “He is the god of mischief, right?”

“He is DEAD, it’s what he is! LOOK AT ME”, Harley complained, touching his gigantic dragon face with a painful moan.

“What are you guys even complaining about? This is awesome! We’re basically our characters! And I’m guessing we’re in a far away land, ready to live an adventure! This is the best day EVER!”

“Easy for YOU to say, you’re a hot pirate!”

“Own, you think I’m hot?” Cassie asked, mockingly batting her eyes at Harvey, who blushed like crazy and was ready to retort before being interrupted by Peter.

“Stop that, you two! We need to work together here to fix this mess”.

They all jumped when a sudden, very loud clap of thunder filled the clearing. Smoke appeared out of nowhere and the gang covered their eyes, coughing. Finally, the white smoke dissipated and they noticed a tall figure in the middle of it.

“Dr. Strange?”

“I am Strange, the wizard, and I have come seeking your help, young adventurers”.

They all exchanged exasperated looks.

“Ok, I’m guessing we’re gonna have to play along with we want to get out of here”, Peter whispered to the others, who nodded in agreement.

“What troubles you, wizard Strange?”, Cassie inquired in a firm voice.

“Evil has penetrated these lands…”

Harley snorted. “Penetrated”, he repeated between giggles, earning a very stern look from Michele.

“… and only you can save the people from its claws. There is a town not far from here, where you will find food, ale and shelter, but first, you must defeat the beast that guards these woods. Slay the beast and the magic that surrounds this forest shall weaken and you, my brave adventurers, will be able to continue your journey to the cursed Castle of Vania”.

It was Peter’s turn to snort, “Castle of Vania?”

“Makes sense, I showed him the Netflix series last week”, Harley added with a shrug.

“Go now, brave adventurers, and good luck. But fear not, we shall meet again”, and with another loud thunder echoing through the clearing, Strange disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“So… Any chance Harley is the beast we have to slay?” Cassie asked while Harley threw her dirty looks.

“I’m guessing not. We should take that path; it looks strangely lit when compared to the others”.

“Alright, let’s go”.

And so, together, the group started walking towards the lit path, feeling not entirely ready for an adventure.

* * *

They walked for what felt like hours through the dense forest, carefully watching every step and sometimes kicking some twigs they found on the way. The forest was strangely silent, no birds singing, no animals running around the bushes, just the eerie silence that seemed to weigh on them with every step they took. Suddenly, Michele stopped and raised her finger to her lips, gesturing for the others to be quiet.

Harley snorted, “We’re not even talking”.

Everyone turned to glare at him before turning their attention back to the clanking noise ahead. The sounds were somewhat weird, like a big old rusty machine, the gang thought as they inched closer to its origin. Suddenly, they saw a clearing a few feet down from where they were, much like the one they had found themselves earlier upon waking up in this strange world. Down there, scattered on the grass, were big cages with all sorts of animals inside, with goblins patrolling the place, carrying small swords and bows.

“Holy shit, those are real life goblins!”, Cassie exclaimed excitedly.

“Shhh”, Michele replied, “they’re gonna hear you. So, what are we going to do? You think maybe they’re the evil we’re supposed to end?”

“Strange said ‘the beast’, though. So goblins don’t make much sense”, Harley supplied with a shrug, “But we’re gonna have to deal with them to go forward, right? Look, there’s a path over there”, he pointed to the small pathway right across the clearing.

“Great, we’re gonna have to fight goblins!”

“I think Pete should probably go first, he has the most experience with those”, Ned said in a joking tone and then stopped, “Wait, do you still have your powers? Like, your Peter Tingle?”

“Ok, first of all, it’s called the Spider Sense. And second of all, no, I felt nothing, and I don’t have my web shooters so we’re on our own”.

“Oh no, he lost his Peter Tingle”, Harvey mocked him, making the boy glare at him.

“Guys, we’re our characters right now. So we have their powers. We use those!”

They looked at each other in awe, the information sinking in for the first time.

“Ok. Ok, but there are too many goblins down there. How can we fight them all?”

“Uh, guys…”, Harley said, with a smirk, “…In my hometown we have a song called… Far Cry 4”.

Cassie snorted loudly while Ned and Peter tried to control their laughter.

“I don’t get it”, Michele replied, confused.

“It’s a video game. He’s saying we should free the animals and let them deal with the goblins”, Peter explained.

“Cool, how are we gonna do that?”

“Pete can turn into animals! He could turn into a cat, go down there and open the cages with his tiny claws”.

Michele stared at him for a moment, “That sounds like the worst plan ever”.

“But it’s the plan we got so get going”.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. And then, after a minute, opened them again, throwing his friends a very confused look.

“How do I do it? Like, do I just think about it?”

“I guess? Yeah, try that”.

Peter closed his eyes once more and scrunched his nose in concentration. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a small white cat was standing in the boy’s place. He looked at his own tiny paws and then shook his butt, as if preparing to jump. He meowed to the rest of the gang, ignoring their comments on how cute he looked, and turned to the clearing, going down the small hill and towards the cages with dexterity. He was careful enough to hid in the nearby bushes whenever a goblin passed by and made his way slowly to the biggest cage, where a big, brown bear sat, looking very sad. He got as close as he could, observing the bear. It had just occurred to him that, if he let the bear go, he’d probably attack not only the goblins, but his friends as well. _Maybe I can talk to him?_ , he thought to himself.

“Uh, hello?”

The bear looked up and around, apparently searching for the origin of the voice, and finally set his big eyes on Peter, “Hello, little one. You should run before they catch you too”.

The voice sounded awfully familiar. Almost like… “Quill?!”

“That is my name, yes. What is yours?”

“Uh, it’s Pe… Eldrin. My name is Eldrin”, he introduced himself with a nod, “Listen, Quill, I have some friends over there, on top of that hill, and we’re here to free you and all the other animals. But we need your help! If I get you out of this cage, can you attack the goblins?”

Quill stared at him, turning his head slightly to the side, “That sounds scary. But I like the thought of being free again! I’ll give it a go, yes!”

Carefully as to not call attention to himself, Peter used his very sharp nail to open the lock on the cage ― something he was certain he’d never done before in his life, not even in his human form. Upon hearing the click, the bear opened the metal door with his head and roared in delight, walking out of the cage. The goblins, finally realizing what was happening, froze in fear as the gigantic bear glared at them. He huffed and roared again, and took off after the goblins, who panicked and desperately tried to get away from the huge beast.

“Ok, let’s get this party started, people!”, Harley said, watching the bear chase the goblins from a distance, before sliding down the small hill towards the mess. Ned and Cassie soon followed, while Michele, emitting a very faint red glow, floated down after them.

There were too many goblins. Even with the bear’s help, it was still a difficult battle. They fought as if they’d been using swords their whole lives, which was weird but still very awesome. The gang killed the goblins that came at them with ease. Apparently, it was much easier, morally speaking, to kill people when you knew they were just illusions created by the God of Mischief. While they fought, Peter continued his work, liberating more and more animals, including a huge goat that Ned was pretty sure was actually a horse in disguise.

“Hey, P… Uh, Eldrin! Tell the goat to hoard the goblins over there, I’ve got an idea!”, Harley shouted at Peter, using his sword to swiftly cut a goblins throat.

Peter did as he was told and very soon the animals were hoarding the remaining goblins into a corner. Harley, taking full advantage of it, put his sword back on its scabbard and turned to where the goblins were. Suddenly, smoke started to come from his nostrils and the rest of the gang watched, astonished, as he opened his mouth and fire came out of it, burning the desperate goblins until they were nothing more but a pile of ashes. Harvey turned around, looking at his friends with absolute pride in his face.

“Did you see that? I BREATH FIRE, you guys!”

The gang looked at him, completely baffled, before whooping and clapping, while Harvey took a bow. However, they were interrupted by an arrow that missed Ned’s head by an inch. Michele immediately turned to the source and raised her hand in said direction. The air around them suddenly became heavy and a smell of what they assumed was sulfur filled their noses. A red ball of light shot from Michele’s hand, hitting the goblin who had just attacked them right on the head. Everyone groaned and turned away as his head exploded in a thousand pieces.

“What? What’s happening?” Peter asked, changing back to his human form.

“Remember when Danvers was showing us her powers and she aimed a beam at that watermelon?”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, Michele just did that with a goblin!”

“Well, it’s dead now, isn’t it? Jesus, it’s like you guys missed the frog dissecting lessons”.

“Yeah, sure, an exploding goblin head is the same thing as opening up a dead frog. Okay”, Cassie complained, looking very green.

“Well, they’re all dead now, so… Maybe we can leave the forest?”

“Wait… You guys hear that?” Ned asked, shushing his friends and stepping closer to the pathway.

A very loud, mechanical noise was coming from the next clearing. They couldn’t quite see what it was exactly, but they could tell it was big. They exchanged a worried look, thinking back on what Dr. Strange had said about some beast they were suppose to defeat, and started down the pathway, looking apprehensive. Upon reaching the end of the path, they finally saw it. A gigantic machine in the form of a beetle was standing in the middle of the clearing, blocking their way to what appeared to be the edge of the forest. The beetle turned around every so often, smoke coming out of its head, stomping its big foots on the floor.

Peter looked at the others with a grimace. “Well… Have you guys ever heard of this really old tale called ‘Empire Strikes Back’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm basing this story on my favorite thing in the entire world: THE OXVENTURE!  
> The link is down below but I don't recommend watching it unless you want to know what happens next! But I DEFINITELY recommend watching it after you're done with this fic, cause they are awesome!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TMkXd8lXbM&t=1778s
> 
> The Oxventure is the D&D adventure the channels Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra have with the guiding of their DM, Johnny! It's super funny and you should definitely watch it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to show your appreciation! ;)


End file.
